A stolen kiss
by tenchi187
Summary: K/? A fiicet about two people and the final day. ( been reedited and format)


I do not own them. If you can guess whom Kamui is with, you are right.

K/?

A stolen kiss

 Sakura petals danced and flutter around him. He leaned against the tree in total shock. He traced his lips with his finger. " A kiss?" He knees weaken and he slumped down on the ground. The kiss still burned on his lips. Sakura petals continue to flutter down. He reached out and grabbed a few petals. He rubbed silky petals, inhaling their scent. The inhaled scent blended into his blood, heightening his desire and calming his mind. He brought the petals to his mouth, tasting their tainted innocents. The slaughter souls screamed in his blood. He crushed the Sakura petals and stormed off.

 A soft laugh tricked down from the Sakura tree.

Sakura petals danced and flutter by on the winds of change.

****

"Would you dance for me? Underneath the Cherry tree?"(1)

Kamui moaned as drums started to beat the ancient rhythm. The song was old as the earth its self. Kamui felt it deep in his soul, because he is /Kamui/. An arm slipped around his waist. "Would you dance for me?" whisper into his right ear. A hand creep up his chest teasing each button. The hand reached its goal, slowly undoing the top button. Kamui 

swayed to the tribal beat. " Dance for me Kamui, dance the ancient fertilely dance. It burns in your blood." His left ear was licked as his shirt drop on the floor. " I would give you half, Kamui, half of everything, if…" Kamui sunken in the sakura -cover floor with the ancient siren songs flowed thought his veins.

******

He woke up with sweat dripping down off his brow. He pushed his hair out of his face. The nightmares haunted him for weeks. He could not get the scent of Sakura out of his nose. He rushed off to the bathroom and got violently sick. He splash water on his face and stare at the mirror. "It was wrong, wasn't it?" He traced his lips sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine. He opened the medicine cabinet and pour out a few sleeping pills. He turned on the faucet to fill the glass, avoiding looking into the mirror. He did not want to look into his own soul. He stumbled back to bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.

*****

"Do you hear it? Tuba mirum spargens sonum. (2) You know today is the fateful day." The voice whisper into his ear. He stiffens up. "The earth is crying for the end Kamui. Creation needs to end." A soft chuckle caressed his ear. "Dies irae, dies irae. The day of wrath is here." The voice sung in a mocking matter. (3) He turned around to hit the voice to make it shut up. He missed. Empty laughter filled the air. "The battle shall comments!"

He screamed. With all the fear and desperation of the earth he screamed. Kamui's will shatter. The glass shards cover the ground. Trumpets blasts filled his ears. Steel beams fell like flood rains. All the fear and pain flooded his senses. Blood poured from his ears.  Creation's death blazed in the back his head. He sat and screamed. Screamed until the end of the world.

****

The stream gurgled by. He sat on the rock, taking in the peaceful scene. But his soul still ached. A tall shadow fell over him.

"Kamui." 

Kamui continue to stare at the stream. A fish jumped and a few sakura petals floated by. The shadow just shrugged. 

"Your performance was fitting for that day, Kamui." 

Kamui looked up and searched the person's eyes for an answer. There was none. Kamui looked back at the stream. A hand grabbed his face. The hand forced Kamui up, forcing him to look into the owner's face. 

The face smirked. 

"Your dance under the Sakura was quite seductive, Kamui."

A finger traced Kamui's lips. Kamui closed his eyes and lead forwards, anticipating for a kiss. Kamui sensed the other's presence near his lips. He pushed forward.

"Sir, it's time to go."

The same haunting laugher filled the air.

"See you in hell, Kamui." The person waved at Kamui as one of the angels led the person back to the gates. Kamui pick up a stone and threw it at the person. Then he collapsed on the ground sobbing.

The sakura petals danced and flutter by on the winds of change. 

Footnotes

(1) U2's song Salome

(2) U2's song Alex Descends Into Hell for a bottle of Milk/Korova 1 Translate: The amazing sound scattering from the trumpet

(3) Same song as 2 Translate: A day of wrath 


End file.
